


The Super Danganronpa Survivors || AU Danganronpa X The Walking Dead Video Game

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Funny, Humor, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Survival Horror, Tacos, Zombie Apocalypse, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer
Summary: The Danganronpa Students get stuck in the Motor Inn out of nowhere, How do they survive a few months into the apocalypse?
Kudos: 1





	The Super Danganronpa Survivors || AU Danganronpa X The Walking Dead Video Game

"Ow!!!" Junko yelped as she fell, she looked up and saw a universe that she wasn't in before "huh?! Guys!!! Come over here!" Junko said, Kyoko looked at the people standing in front of her "Huh?!" Kyoko said looking at the Motor Inn Survivors, Lilly looked at Junko. Sayaka looked around and put her hand on her chest "Oh no. Where have we gone?" Chihiro said fearfully, Naegi looked at Sayaka and looked back at the Motor Inn Survivors. Hifumi started to freak out "How can we possibly have ended up in a motor lodge with a bunch of random people?!?!" Hifumi yelled, "We were just in a highschool." Kyoko stated, Lilly started to look at Toko "NGHHHHH, She's Undressing me with her eyes!!!! AHH!" Toko yelled trying to cover herself up, "I'm just looking at you!" Lilly said nervously, Owada looked around "Guys. I think we should get out of here-" Owada said but being cut of by the sound of walkers "Actually, nevermind!!!" Owada said, Ishimaru ran up in front "FROM HERE NOW ON I WILL BE STATED AS THE LEADER!" Ishimaru started saying, Lilly stepped in front of him. "Actually, I'm the leader here." Lilly said, Ishimaru looked at her "You are for now on not!" Ishimaru tried to state, Ishimaru and Lilly started to argue. Togami looked at them "I can state that this isn't real but it for sure seems real." Togami said, "Oh Your so smart, Master Togami!!!" Toko said drooling, "Shut up rat." Togami said, Toko was quiet. Lilly and Ishimaru soon stopped fighting, "So, Like, What are we doing here?" Junko said, "God your voice is annoying!! I can't take you!" Lilly said storming off, "YOUR VOICE IS TOO, LADY!" Junko yelled at Lilly, Naegi looked at Lee. "So what are your names?" Naegi asked, "That girl was Lilly, That's Clementine, That is Kenny, That's Katjaa, that is Duck-" He went on stating all of their names, "Okay, Helpful!" Naegi said cheerfully. Lilly put her fist on her hips while looking at the group from far away, Hagakure stepped in front "Hey!! You forgot, I have a magic crystal ball!" Hagakure says, "Dude, I want a taco." Hagakure says scratching his head, Lilly made the most confused face a person could make. "Taco's??" Kyoko asks, Lilly's eyes widened and she was even more confused. Lee made a confused face aswell and looked at them all, Kenny comes over "Welcome!" Kenny says, "Hey, Dude! Your gonna trip over that!!" Danny St. John said

Few Hours Later

Naegi was standing next to Sayaka "You okay?" Naegi asked, "Yeah, Just a bit scared.... This is scarier than the highschool with that bear...." Sayaka said, "I agree, It's zombies!" Naegi said, Toko was standing next to Togami "H-Hi Master Togami hehehehehe" Toko said drooling, "You smell disgusting Toko, You need a shower" Togami said. "eeeehhh He's worried about me!!" Toko says, Kenny looks at Naegi "So what's your name? Kenny asks, "My name is Makoto Naegi." Naegi said, "Egg?" Kenny says, "No! Naegi!" Makoto said annoyed. "oh okay." Kenny says,


End file.
